All The Things She Said
by MillicentMelodyMay08
Summary: A series of 200-word drabbles revolving around the loveably complex relationship of Ivan and Victoria. "He holds her close, whispering gently that he'll always wait for her no matter what happens".
1. Chapter 1 - Travelling Through

**Disclaimer: I do not own RED or any of its amazing characters.**

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first RED fan fiction ever! I loved the two films so much I really couldn't help writing, so I've created a series of 200 word drabbles that will hopefully be in chronological order. I want to thank Tatty Ted for encouraging me to write something for this fandom, so I'm going to dedicate this to her :) ****Please take the time to review if you would be so kind, and let me know what you think? Enjoy :) x**

* * *

**Title taken from Scar by Simple Minds.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**TRAVELLING THROUGH**

**- Ivan sees Victoria for the first time -**

His tired eyes fell on her as soon as she entered the conflict zone; her hair as wild as her gaze as she fired at the enemy lines. Her lips were pulled into a queer smile as her fingers lightly pressed the trigger of the gun in her arms. She aimed with ease and killed with a grace he had never known, fleeing across the street to the aid of a fellow Englishman with the few bandages that she possessed. He watched as she worked quickly; her fingers weaving the intricate art of healing. A bullet caught her arm, but she did not waver.

In that moment he knew she had stolen his heart.

Ivan, the Russian force of indestructible determination, stood transfixed with awe and admiration for a lone English agent. He waited; his own gun positioned and ready to fire. She had been his target all along. But now, now that he had seen her; he could not bring himself to do it. She was like him; fierce, loyal, brave... but a killer nonetheless. They may only be passing through, but in his heart Ivan prayed that this would not be the last he saw of Victoria Winslow.


	2. Chapter 2 - Moving in Slow Motion

**Disclaimer: I do not own RED or any of its amazing characters.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to Jennaya and adam-roslinlove for reviewing the first chapter! It means an awful lot. I'm going back to Uni soon so I can't promise when I'll be updating, but then 200 words isn't much to write is it? Isn't that what drabbles are for? ****Please take the time to review, and let me know your thoughts? Enjoy :) x**

* * *

**Title taken from 'All the Things She Said' by Simple Minds.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**MOVING IN SLOW MOTION**

**- Ivan officially meets Victoria -**

He watches her from across the table, fearful of making eye-contact. Their agencies have been flung together for the first time in years, desperate in an attempt to stop the common enemy. He can't believe she's here, within arm's reach. And she doesn't even know who he is.

"Ivan Simanov."

He looks up at his name.

"Meet Victoria Winslow."

Everything seems to move in slow motion as he meets her icy-blue gaze. She holds out her hand and introduces herself, "Nice to meet you, Ivan."

Her voice is soft and smooth, perfectly British. She's everything he thought she would be; her eyes neither cold nor calculating as they meet his own. Ivan grins, knowing in an instant that they were made for each other. Taking her hand in his, he shakes it firmly. "Likewise."

Victoria smiles back, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. She watches him closely, staring into his very soul, as if trying to discern his character. He smirks shrewdly, finding he has discerned hers. She's like a bunny: a small, petite woman who looks so vulnerable, and yet, on the inside, there is a fierce and brave soul. His smile widens. That's what he'll call her.


	3. Chapter 3 - Shadows

**Disclaimer: I do not own RED. Unfortunately.**

**A/N: Apologies for not updating sooner - I've been a little busy. Thank you so much to everyone who's following this story! This is a short story in which Victoria meets Ivan again whislt she's on an assignment. I hope you like it. ****Please take the time to review, and let me know what you think? There should be more on the way soon. Enjoy :) x**

* * *

**Title taken from 'Someone Somewhere in Summertime' by Simple Minds.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**SHADOWS**

**- Victoria gets to know Ivan a little more -**

She spots the well hidden form of a man standing behind her immediately, his shadow standing just out of the shadowy alley. She can't hide her curiosity and quickly turns to face him; her gun half down by her side.

"Hello Victoria."

His voice is unmistakable; he shouldn't even be here. She quirks an eyebrow as he comes closer, clad in winter gear, smiling. Victoria shakes her head, knowing she should focus on her mission. "What are you doing here?"

Ivan shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. "I'm on an assignment."

"Really? Looks like you're quite busy," Victoria says almost amusedly as she regains her concentration. His eyes have that mischievous look again, glistening in the white winter snow as he smirks at her. His laugh is low and gentle. She doesn't realise how close they are until he speaks again. "I've missed you."

Victoria raises her gun slowly; her attention is elsewhere. She frowns, now aware that their position could be quite easily compromised. Ivan notices her unease, and nudges her arm. "Don't worry, I took care of them."

She stares at him for a moment, uncertain. "All of them?"

"Yes."

Victoria smiles; she likes him just that little bit more.


	4. Chapter 4 - Moments Burn

**Disclaimer: I don't own RED or anything associated with it.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but thank you to everyone who is following this story! This is a small drabble in which Ivan rescues ****Victoria**** and their relationship begins to change. ****Please read and review if you have the time, and let me know your thoughts? More to come soon. Enjoy :) x**

* * *

**Title taken from 'Someone Somewhere in Summertime' by Simple Minds.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**MOMENTS BURN**

**- Ivan rescues Victoria from a perilous situation -**

It had all gone wrong. One mislaid trust, one disadvantage. Victoria shakes her head, unable to comprehend how she managed to end up in this ridiculous situation. Her wrists burn from the cuffs; her cheek from the constant backhands of her tormentor.

"My patience is growing thin," he says.

American.

She smiles. "Mine isn't."

"Tell me, or I'll kill you."

"That's not going to help."

Were all these agents so stupid? The hand pressing on her throat is beginning to hurt. "I'll never tell you."

"Then you die."

There's a bullet in her thigh before she realises; the pain doesn't recede. He's about to put another in her chest when he falls to the ground. Dead. A figure approaches and hastily frees her from the restraints. He whispers. "Did you miss me, Bunny?"

That dreaded nickname. "Ivan, what are you doing here?"

He shrugs, and grins. "Rescuing most beautiful woman in world?"

He drapes his coat around her, quickly putting pressure on the wound, and carries her out into broad daylight. Victoria relaxes against him, but she scowls nonetheless. "You're going to get us killed one of these days," she says.

"Maybe" Ivan replies, kissing her gently on the forehead.


End file.
